Hate or Date?
by AwesomeGirl145
Summary: When Trish gets a new job as a hostess of a new couple quiz show, Hate or Date, she needs to find a couple that's willing to participate. Austin and Ally will do anything for their friend, but what happens if they end up falling for eachother in the process... AustinXAlly
1. Chapter 1

It's been a really slow day at the store, dad stuck me behind the counter and made me work all day even though no one really showed up. Austin and Dez texted me a while ago, promising to show up so we could write a song later.

I highly doubt we would really be focusing on a song in this heat. Dad is to cheap to buy an air conditioner so we have twelve fans turned up on high. Yep, just another heat wave hitting Miami. Yippie! Note the sarcasm.

"Guess who just got a job at Hate or Date?" Asks Trish as she walks through the front doors of Sonic Boom, wearing a bright pink sleeveless dress and a red headband decorated in multi-colored hearts.

"Wow Trish! You look hot!" I say nodding my head at her uniform.

"Thanks Ally!" She says.

"So, what's the job THIS time?"

"I'm the hostess of a new T.V. Quiz show called, 'Hate or Date?', couples go on it and try to prove that they know more about their partner then they think."

"Cool!" I say as I grab a magazine lying on the counter and fan myself with it. "Man! This heat is really getting to me!"

"I know right! It's already a hundred and one degrees out." She agrees. My eyes go wide and I groan, fanning myself even more. "Hey! You know what? We should go to the beach!"

"You know I hate the beach! And don't you have a job to do?" I groan even more.  
"Well, would you rather die from heat stroke? And my boss can handle a day without me." I sigh, she has a point.

"Fine," she squeals, "but just this once!" Trish nods excitedly.  
"Deal! I'll text Dez to meet us there." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Just Dez huh?" I ask, looking at her knowingly. Her eyes widen and shakes her head. She's totally crushing on Dez

"I mean Dez AND Austin! Not just Dez but Austin too!" Trish defends. I smirk at her.

"Mmhmm, well, you go ahead and text _Dez_." I say Dez's name with a husky voice, making her blush. "I'll text Austin." She nods and whips her phone out, I reach into my back jean shorts pocket and take my own phone out

**Hey Aus, me and Trish are headed to the beach, wanna come? -Alls**

I put my phone back into my pocket and face Trish, her face is bright red and she has a excited grin on her face. She looks at me and I smirk again, knowing Dez said something to make her like that. She rolls her eyes and closes her bejeweled flip phone.

"Lets head to my place, we can get dressed there." Trish says.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside, let me just tell my dad." She nods and walks outside of the store. I turn and jog my way up the stairs and into my dads office. There I see him working on a bunch of paperwork that's all over his desk and even some papers on the floor. "Dad, I'm gonna go on my break now is that okay?" He seemed to caught up in his writing to notice me. He mumbles a 'yeah, sure whatever' and I silently thank god for being able to get out of this un-air conditioned store.  
I run down the stairs, out of the store, and to the front of the mall where Trish stands waiting impatiently with her foot tapping the ground.

"Took ya long enough!" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever lets just get going." I reply as we walk to her black corvette. I slip into the passenger seat and Trish starts the car. Just as she does this my butt vibrates, I grab my phone from my back pocket and look to see I got a reply from Austin.

**Heck yeah I wanna go! But I thought you hated the beach? You must REALLY wanna see me shirtless don't ya? ;) -Aus**

I chuckle, same old cocky blonde. I shake my head as I type my reply.

**Oh yeah! I totally want to stare at your sexy zero-pack all day long! -Alls**

**Hahaha, okay okay! Me and Dez will meet you at the beach in twenty, see you guys there. Oh! And BTW, can't wait to see your bod in a bikini ;) -Aus**

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I mean I know he's just being a perverted joker but ill still blush whenever he jokes around about how 'hot I am' or how 'beautiful I look today'. I look up to see Trish has already parked the car in her driveway and is looking at me, giving me the same look I was giving her about Dez.

"Shut up." I mutter under my breath, just loud enough for her to hear it. She laughs and we exit out of the car to head in her house.

**A/N: Okay so this is my first FanFic, What'd ya think? Feel free to Review! I'm thinking the next chapter will be the gang going to the beach then the third chapter will be the Gameshow. Ill probably have both these chapters up later today so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMFG I LOVE YOU GUYS! When I was in school today I checked my email just cuz, then I saw OVER 50 NEW FREAKIN MESSAGES FROM FANFICTION! I had to cover my mouth to keep from smiling and looking like a weirdo! Just for you guys I'm going to post not two, BUT THREE chapters today! I love you guys and you're all amazing! Here are some shoutouts to some people who made me EXTREMELY HAPPY!**

**Shout-outs to: JustForgetMeNot; Besty (A Guest); asolove; AND my first PM-er, AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskeys! Thank you all for your support! Now, on with the story...**

"Okay! Lets see it!" Trish yells from her bedroom. I sigh.

"There's no way in HELL I am wearing this." I yell back. My one piece butterfly bathing suit was at my house so Trish told me I could wear her little sisters'. Keep in mind Trish's sister is, how you say, a slut.

She is far from a virgin and always flaunts her 'stuff' around like its a fabulous prize that you can never have. Trish gave me the most revealing bathing suit her sister owned, it's so small I'm not even sure it qualifies as clothing. It was a two piece for god sakes! I only wear one pieces!

The top was black with a medium sized bow in the front, and it, in my opinion, revels WAY too much cleavage. The bottom is cheetah print with lacy black trim. To most girls this would appear as an average swimsuit, but to me it looks trampy and revealing.

"C'mon! Please?" Trish begs. I groan out and slowly open the door. Slipping out and not meeting her eyes once, when I hear her squeal though, that's when I look up. I see her clapping her hands together with a giant smile on her face. She is wearing a zebra one piece with pink trim and a little black bow on the top. "My little Ally looks so grown up!" I roll my eyes and smile.  
"Whatever, lets get going, we don't want to keep the guys waiting." I grab my phone, bag, and bright pink beach towel and we head out the door. Once we're in her car, my phone buzzes.

Hey, me and Dez are waiting for you guys by the ice cream stand next to the beach -Aus

I quickly type my reply.

Okay, we'll be there in a few. AND GET ME A FRUITY MINT SWIRL! -Alls

O.O so commanding! Fine, I'll get you one but you better hurry! It might end up in my belly... -Aus

I laugh and shake my head. Trish drives us through the streets, turning every now and then until the smell of saltwater fills my nose. I smile and look at the beach, of course, it's packed. As soon as Trish finds a spot to park, I climb out of the car to search the crowd for a certain redhead and blonde.

"Do you know where they are?" Asks Trish.

"Yeah, Austin said him and Dez are by the ice cream stand next to the beach." I reply, looking for the stand. Finally I spot Dez and Austin in the far corner of my eye at the ice cream stand, stuffing their faces in the cold treat. Dez is wearing his orange sandals and his neon green Hawaiian swim shorts with, of course, red suspenders. Austin is wearing his plain yellow swim trunks with black Toms. "There they are." I point Trish in the direction of the boys. She nods and we make out way over to them.

Just as we are about ten feet away from them, I notice Austin is eating something that he REALLY should not be eating.  
"AUSTIN!" I yell in anger. My walk turns into a full on run as I barrel towards him. He barely notices me right before I jump on him and tackle him to the ground. He screams his not-so-manly scream as we tumble to the sand. As soon as I'm on top of him, straddling his waist, I slap his chest lightly. "You ate my fruity mint swirl!" His eyes go from wide to normal as he starts to laugh. He looks up at me and shrugs.

"Sorry! I told ya if you weren't here fast I would eat it!" He says, obviously not sorry at all. I give him a scowl.

"You're buying me a new one!" I command. He chuckles.

"Deal." I get off of Austin and help him up. His eyes once again go wide.

"Nice choice in swimsuits Ally." He smirks, winking at me. I smile and roll my eyes

"Don't get used to this new attire, this is strictly a ONE DAY thing!" He looks me up and down again.

"Then I better make the most of it." I blush and look down, when I know my blush has faded I look up to see Austin grinning at me. He reaches his hand out. "C'mon, lets get you another fruity mint swirl." I smile and take his hand.

We walk back to the ice cream stand to see Trish and Dez arguing about something random. Me and Austin roll our eyes and look to the ice cream guy.

"One fruity mint swirl please!" Austin says politely. The man smiles and nods, he grabs a cone and scoops the ice cream. Austin reaches into his swimsuit pocket and pulls out his wallet, the man shakes his head and motions for Austin to put it away.

"No no no, no need for that. This one's on the house." The man says.

"But why?" I ask.

"It's nice to see two people in love, you rarely see it on this job. Please, enjoy." He says. My face grows a bright crimson red and so does Austin's.

"We're not- uh, ya know-" I begin.

"We're just friends." Austin says. Wait, was that... disappointment in his voice? No way, I must've imagined it. The man looks between us. He nods.

"Okay then, friendly love it is!" He sighs exasperatedly as he hands us my free ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I no now I haven't updated in while, its my birthday and im spending time with the family. But I'm back! And have fresh new chapter for you guys...**

"I swear to god I called you yesterday sir." Trish says, talking on the phone.

"Well, I MEANT to call in, I was just so sick I can't remember a thing!" She fakes a cough. I roll my eyes at her.

All yesterday we were at the beach, Trish ditched her job to hang out with us. We're at my house talking in the living room and now her boss is yelling at her on the phone.

"What!? How do you expect me to do THAT?" She shrieks. "Ugh! Whatever." Trish closes her phone and tosses it on my couch.

"What's going on?" I ask

"My stupid boss is threatening to fire me." She groans, collapsing on the couch with me. I shrug.

"What's the big deal? You get fired ALL the time!"

"Yeah, but this time I swore I would actually TRY to last more then three days at a job." I fake gasp and grab my heart for dramatic effect.

"Trish?! Keeping a job for more then three days?! Pinch me I must be dreaming!" I yelp. She laughs and nudges me with her elbow.

"Shut up!" Trish sighs. "But anyway, now my boss wants me to find two couples to be on his show, if I don't find two pairs who are completely 'in love' by tomorrow, I'm fired." I shrug at her.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find two couples! We could just walk around the mall and ask random people." I suggest. She shakes her head.

"No way, do you know my reputation at the mall? Everyone knows me and how scary I can be. They all hate me! They wouldn't help me to save my life..." Trish looks down and I pat her back soothingly. Sadly enough, it's true, no one really talks to Trish besides Austin, Dez, and me. They defiantly wouldn't help her out.

"Calm down Trish, it's okay!" I say to her. "Do you know any coupled up people who are your friends?" She looks up.

"Yeah, my cousin has been going out with a guy for about two months." She says.

"See? There ya go!" I smile.

"Only problem is that's the only couple I know." She looks down again

"Oh Trish! If only I were dating someone I would TOTALLY help you out." She looks up with an excited grin.

"That's it!" She stands up and looks at me. "You should date Austin!" She squeals. My eyes go the size of dinner plates.

"W-wh-what?" I ask, stuttering.

"It's perfect! You and Austin will pretend to date and will compete on the show!" She paces back and forth, rambling on to herself about the plan.

I don't think I can do it. Me and Austin do love each other but not like THAT. And, sure, sometimes I do wonder what it would feel like to have Austin as a boyfriend, and maybe I do like the idea a little more then I should... But none the less, we will always be friends.

"I don't think so, Trish." I say, interrupting her mumbling. She looks at me.

"What are you talking about? Why not?! Please Ally Please! I'm trying not to get fired here!" She begs. Ugh! She's so dramatic.

"Fine." I say under my breath. She immediately grows her smile back on her face.

"Yes!" She yelps. I roll my eyes.

Immediately, she tells me everything me and Austin are going to have to do... Boy! This will be an interesting experience...

-

The next morning, Trish, Dez, Austin, and me all met up in the Sonic Boom practice room. Hey! That rhymes! We all sit in a circle while Trish is standing and preparing to tell Austin and Dez.

I wonder what Austin will think. Will he be grossed out? Will he be flattered? These questions roam my mind as Trish begins to speak.

"Okay guys listen up!" Trish yells, causing the guys and me to wince. "I need your help Austin-"

"What about me? Why am I here if you only need help from Austin?" Whines Dez. Trish grabs his shirt and lifts him up so her lips are next to his ear. She whispers something and Dez blushes and smiles. Trish releases her grip on him and for the rest of the conversation he doesn't make a sound.

"Now, as I was saying," she continues, "Austin, will you go out with Ally?"

**A/N: Thoughts? Reviews? Please tell me what you guys think :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I got another chappie for u! And thank you all for the favorites and reviews! Remember guys, the more you review, the more I write.**

****"WHAT?" Austin says in his high pitched voice.

"Will you go out with Ally!? Yes or no!?" Trish repeats impatiently. I stand up and walk so I'm next to Trish.

"What she means," I say, looking at Trish with a scowl, "is will you FAKE date me because her new job is at a couple gameshow. She needed to find two couples to participate." Austin calms down and smiles at us.

"Of course! No problem!" He winks at me flirtatiously. I giggle and roll my eyes.

"Actually," Trish says, "there is one small detail that might be a problem. You see, when they introduce the couples on the show, they're required to kiss." My jaw drops.

"WHAT?" I yell at her, she winces. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I was afraid you'd say no..." I sigh at her and look to Austin, his facial expression is sympathetic. He stands.

"Look Ally, if you don't want to kiss me it's perfectly fine. We could just hug or something." He looks down, shrugging. I walk to him.

"No, it's not that I don't want to kiss you, it's just that-" I begin, pausing at the end. Austin walks toward me.

"You've never kissed anyone before. Have you?" He asks me, dead serious. I look away from his intense gaze. "Trish, Dez, will you guys wait for us downstairs?

"Yeah, sure." Says Trish, understandingly. I turn my head back to Austin when I hear the door swing shut.

"You've really never kissed anyone?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows. I nod. "Well, you know that we don't have to REALLY kiss on the show right? I can just peck you on the cheek or something."

"That would be fine." I smile and nod.

"Okay, perfect. Now! I believe we have a gameshow to get to!"

-

The set of the gameshow is surrounded with cameras. There are two heart shaped seats in the front of the set and as a background they have cloud wallpaper.

On 'Stage Two' as people call it, is a long patch of fake grass with a white line on the start and ending point. And also, on 'Stage Three', there is a dining room table with five seats. Two at on end of the table, two at the other end, and one right in the middle. Overall, the set looks really fun.

"This looks interesting." Says Austin as we look at our surroundings. I nod. I look around to see everyone running around in hurry.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Trish shrieks, pushing Austin and me toward the heart shaped seats.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We're late! The show starts in two minutes! Quick! Get inside the heart. I'm gonna go see where my cousin is." Me and Austin nod and get inside the heart. Once we look back, Trish is gone.

"You ready for this?" Austin asks me. I turn to face him and suddenly, it's the perfect moment. It's like time had stopped and it was just us. I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes and realized something. Something I've been trying not to admit to myself over the past two months.

I'm in love with Austin Moon.

Well, shit

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one is a lot longer. Ill have the next chapter up sometime today. Depending on how you guys react to this one. I've already written the next chappie so plz Review or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG guys! I love you all so much! You are all incredibly amazing! All the reviews I got is absolutely astonishing! They made me feel so good about my writing! So, just for you guys, here's another chappie!**

Ally?" Austin asks, knocking me out of my intense stare toward him. "Did you hear me?" I shake my head and blush, he chuckles. "I asked you, you ready for this?" I intake a large breath, he's referring to my stage fright. I nod at him.

He smiles and takes my hand, I look down at them. Suddenly my stomach is doing flips and turns and my mind isn't able to focus on anything but our intertwined hands. I smile a little.

"Nonononono..." I hear Trish mutter.

"What? What's wrong Trish?" Austin asks her.

"My cousin and her boyfriend broke up! And we're on in ONE MINUTE!" She screeches. I look around the set and point out Dez who is mooching off of the chocolate fountain by the snack table.

"You and Dez can be a fake couple too! Put him in the heart." I command. She runs over to Dez and drags him into the heart, she also gets in herself.

"But who's gonna be the hostess?! That was MY job!" Trish asks. I spot a blonde girl to the right of me and Austin. I jump out of the heart and run to her.

"Do you know how to be a host?" I ask, she looks at me confused.

"Um yeah, sure why?" She asks me.

"You got the job. Now go get a mic and host the show!" She nods, excited for the sudden job, and runs to a box of microphones. I sprint back into the heart and look to Austin, he nods. Almost time for the kiss. A guy with a headset comes up to us with a clipboard in his hands.

"What are your guys' names?" He asks.

"Austin and Ally." I tell him. He nods and walks over to Trish and Dez, probably asking the same thing. The man walks between the hearts holds up both his hands.

"Show is starting in ten!" He begins to count down, "9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2!" He leaves the stage and heads behind the camera. The girl I talked to walks in front of the camera.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sapphire Worthington and today I'm going to be hosting HATE OR DATE! Lets take a look at our couples shall we?" She walks over to Trish and Dez. "On this side we have Trish and Dez. Tell me, how long have you two been together?" They both give panicked expressions and look to us. I hold up two fingers and mouth 'months'.

"Two months!" Trish says proudly.

"Very nice! Now, how about you give the audience some eye candy?" She asks. Dez turns his head and kisses Trish on the cheek like a gentleman. She blushes and looks away. I coo at the cuteness of it. "Awe! So sweet!" The blonde girl says, she walks over to me and Austin. "And on this side we have Austin and Ally! How long have YOU guys been together?" I look up at Austin sweetly.

"Three months." I sigh. He smiles at me and I nuzzle my face in his chest.

"Awesome! Now, will you two do the honor?" She asks. Austin brings his face down in attempt to kiss me on the cheek. I, however, had an unknown craving, a craving to have my first kiss with my best friend.

Not on the cheek, no, on the lips. Right before his mouth hits my cheek, I turn my head so his lips are on mine. His eyes go wide and as he is about to pull away, I cup his cheeks, keeping him in place.

He relaxes and kisses me back. His lips are so soft and warm. I never want to release him. But I know it's inappropriate for people to make-out on live T.V. So I unwillingly let his lips go and turn my head, avoiding eye contact with him even though I can feel his eyes staring at the side of my head.

"Wow! That was intense! We'll be right back to see these two couples answer some questions and do some challenges! At the end, we will find out which is the better pair. See you after the break!" She signs out and turns to us. "Five minute break everyone!" I immediately stand up and walk over to the corner of the set where the snack table sits. I grab an apple and bite into it, hoping Austin didn't follow me.

My suspicions were confirmed as Austin whips me around to face him and pushes my back against the wall. My breathing gets heavy as Austin holds my cheek.

"I thought you've never kissed anyone before." He says in a whisper.

"I haven't." I say, my voice cracking. He looks at my lips.

"You should kiss people more often, you're amazing at it." He traces the edges of my mouth with his fingers.

"You mean... You want me to kiss other people?" His eyes go from my lips to my eyes and cups my face with both hands.

"Hell no." He says as he crashes his mouth on mine. The apple falls from my hand, rolling somewhere unknown. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I decline. He growls at me and I giggle. We go at it for a few more seconds until he breaks our mouths contact. I whimper in disapproval and he chuckles. "Don't worry, there's more where that came from." He says, tapping my nose. I laugh.

"There better be." I mutter, grabbing his hand and walking back to the hearts. When we hop in, Austin throws his arm over my shoulder and my head falls on his chest.

I look to Dez and Trish, Dez is looking around the set while Trish is looking straight at me and Austin, smirking at me and raising her eyebrow. I roll my eyes and look up at Austin. He was staring at me.

"What?" I ask, smiling a little.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful, I can't believe I have you now." He shrugs. I blush and turn away from him, he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "I love it when you blush, why are you hiding it?" He says, causing my cheeks to go from pink to red. He chuckles and kisses me on the nose.

**A/N: So, the next chapter will be up either late tonight or early tomorrow. I hoped you guys liked it! Oh! And b4 I go, here's a shout out to my absolute FAV reviewer yet!**

**Shout out to: I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY**

**you're awesome ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting sooner but I've just been really tied up with school work and keeping my grades up. Good news is I got a new laptop so I can publish new chapters more frequently! Well, sorry to keep you waiting but here it is, Chapter 6!**

"And we're back!" Announces Sapphire Worthington as I cuddle deeper into Austin's arm. "Now, this first challenge is called, WHAT WOULD MY PARTNER DO?" She walks to Trish and Dez. "These two love birds are going first. I'm going to say a situation that will most likely happen at some point in time, and Trish is going to have to whisper what you think you and Dez would do. Then Dez is going to have to guess what you whispered to me!" She explains. "You will have three situations, got it?" They nod. "Okay, you and Dez are at a new Chinese restaurant that just opened up-"

"But I don't like Chinese food!" Dez interrupts. Trish elbows him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, continue." Trish apologizes.

"As I was saying," Sapphire looks at Dez a little annoyed, "you and Dez are at a new Chinese restaurant that just opened up, when the bill comes you two begin to fight over who pays. What would you do?" Trish whispers in Sapphires ear and she nods. "Dez, your thoughts?"

"Well, I think what we would do is split the bill in half so we both take part." He says wisely, proud of his answer. Sapphire frowns.

"Actually, Trish said if you were a REAL gentleman you'd pay for her food no matter what." She says.

"Nice going doofus!" Trish exclaims, smacking the back of his head.

Two more questions go by, they didn't get either one right. Knowing my Trish though, I'm guessing she's faking her answers so her and Dez appear to have completely separate minds.

"Now it's Austin and Ally's turn!" She yells as she walks over to us. "Okay guys, Trish and Dez got zero out of three so all you need to do is get one right!" She explains. I sit up so I'm out of Austin's warm embrace and prepare myself. Austin chuckles as I rub my hands together and crack my neck. "Here's the dilemma, you and Austin have only known each other three weeks, on your first date you go to the fair. At the fair is the tunnel of love, you both go on it. The scene is dark, candles are lit everywhere. Perfect moment for a first kiss. The problem is, you think it may be too early for that. What do you do?"

I think to myself. Well, it IS a little early to kiss someone you barely know. But, knowing me, I'd give in to my impulses and kiss him. I lean over and whisper my answer, she nods.

"And Austin? What do you think you would do?" He sits up.

"Well, kissing someone is really special. If you do kiss, it's best to wait. That way all the tension and conflict that's been building up will just explode in that very moment. But, knowing how little self control I have, I would most likely go for the kiss." He says, looking at me. I smile at the truth in his words.

"Wow! We just needed a yes or no but that works too!" She says, nodding her head. "Next scene ..."

-

"Okay guys we have five minutes!" Says Sapphire after she signs out. I immediately turn to Austin.

"How long have you liked me?" I ask. He looks a little surprised at my foward question but answers it anyway.

"Ever since I saw you." He answers shyly. I awe at him and kiss his cheek.

"I've liked you since I met you too, I guess I just would never admit it to myself." I say truthfully. Austin smiles and places another kiss on my lips. I'm in complete heaven right now. His lips are just so soft, I can't get enough of him! He's like a giant teddy bear who is so sweet and cuddly. I sigh into the kiss and he breaks it, much to my displeasure.

"What?" He asks with a grin.

"Nothing, it's just that I REALLY enjoy kissing you." I say, immediately covering my mouth with my hand. Oh. My. God. WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THAT!? Austin's grinning face transforms into a smirk. He raises his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He asks, his smirk stuck on his face. I nod sheepishly. He moves his head down to my ear and whispers. "You ain't seen nothin' yet babe." He begins to kiss my neck and I groan silently so no one will hear us.

That's the thing about Austin, he can be such a sweetheart. He'll hold your hand and give you hugs and kisses. But, he can be a frisky one too. He will playfully slap your ass in public to embarrass you and he will make your hair frizzy after a hot make out session to show people what he can do to you.

"We're in public! We will be live soon!" I giggle, shoving his mouth away from my neck.

"So? I want everyone to know your mine." He pouts, staring at my neck. I roll my eyes and softly kiss him one last time.

"After this we can go to Sonic Boom ok? Watch a movie together and order some pizza?" I ask. He smiles and nods.

"It can be our first date." He whispers. I smile.

My first date is with my best friend Austin Moon? I like the sound of that.

**A/N: What'd Ya think? Okay so now I'm gonna start this new tradition I came up with. If I get 20 reviews by tomorrow at noon, (I live in California time) I will post two chapters tomorrow. If I don't get the twenty ill just post one. Thanks for reading and love you all! 3**


End file.
